percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aosh Hatchi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aosh Hatchi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 00:15, August 3, 2010 Hai I was reading your main page and I saw I was one of your favorite authors and I just wanted to say thanks. Ohhh and I wanted to know what you think of my book Tempted. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome. It's one of the only books on this website that has right spelling, Caps, Spaces, etc trra. Do you go on Demi-Gods wiki a lot? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I left 'cause there's a lot of drama there. A lot of people here left that site 'cause we just don't wanna get involved in that kind of drama. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well yea. We escape here to get a break from our dramatic lives. xD Ya know? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 02:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sameee, Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 02:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Are you a child of Apollo? نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 19:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Awe dammit! If you were the son of Apollo we could've been siblings. ~Sadness~ نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 19:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) True, true. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 20:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) About it *Illusion will be the one who offers the strong power thing. But the quest. This is from P.C. and Kristin Cast's book series The house of night. It's going to go something like this: Kate has managed to settle in at Camp half-blood and come to terms with the vast powers the Goddess Hecate has given to her children. Just as she finally feels she belongs, the unthinkable happens: human teenagers are being killed, and all evidence points to her. While danger stalks the humans from Kate’s old life, she begins to realize that the very powers that make her so unique might also threaten those she loves. *Illusion is the daughter of Kronos, Who is suppose to be on the Olympian's side. But she's just a spy. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 21:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you know, I believe that we should try to not judge others even if that is what the real world does. Just because the real world does it does it make it right? I understand that you are trying to help, and I appreciate your willingness to, however, for some, it is insulting even though you don't mean it that way. You mean it as constructive criticism, but I think we should have understated limit. Perhaps, "Just letting you know, you switched from 1st to 3rd person." or "1 drachma is not a lot in the Greek world, about .2 of a dollar, maybe you did that on purpose, but I just wanted to let you know." That sort of thing. I also understand that you did not say "perfect." I was merely saying that we should not criticize other's writing capabilities or style. Whether they are good or not, we should respect their willingness to share their stories with us, the goal of this site. Sometimes, hearing this sort of thing can be very detrimental, especially if they are just starting out. It lowers their self esteem a lot. Again, I know that you only meant the best, but as we saw, it can sometimes escalate. Please understand where I'm coming from. Thanks. Im just sayin Im not really trying to use this wiki as a tool. this actually is something that I like to do when im not at school. TTA Sorry, but I'm unable to come on right now T.T Can you please fill me in later? And is this important discussion about something that starts with a s and ends with a g? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 00:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I see...I really wish I could come on the chat, but I can't right now (sighs) I trust that you, Becca, Hazel, and the others can decide on a solution to the problem. Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 00:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Luffio Strikes Again! Luffio erased a bunch of pages again *sighs* Seriously, isn't anyone going to do anything about him? 21:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) That was me, I just forgot to log in Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Chatroom Hey, Aosh, do you know how to prevent anons from coming onto the chatroom? They are really starting to freak us out.... Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah.....the latest one said something stalkerish..... Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Very, very stalkerish. I mean, what kind of person would ask someone where they live?! Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) And now he just made a really racist comment and hurt Nikki's feelings *sighs* Where are you when we deseperately need you?!?!?!? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) tTA Hazel and Bard told me that you were p*ssed that I let LCT join tTA >:3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 21:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) He joins after Lilith leaves, so it's not like there'll be an extra member ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 07:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT Please come on the chat to be informed of a VERY IMPORTANT decision we have made. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Requesting Permission Hello Aosh Hatchi, This is just a request for permission to categorize (add categories to) the pages you have created as per User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization. A simple yes or no will suffice. Thanks! Matortheeternal 01:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) WB! Well look who it is! Long time no see! The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 04:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) New!!! Hey, since you said you liked my stories, I'd like to tell you that there's a new one posted now! It's about Jessie. Please comment! 01:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) AOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (go on chat!) Have a great day and have fun editing! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Head of [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 23:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was reading your guide and I thought I would leave a message saying - what do you think of my first ever attempt at writing I did press enter for new paragraphs but when I published it It. Became a big block of text. Ok I edited it, how's it look now, by the way, I'm going to try and upload another chapter this week Yeah I saw...and yes I will start bothering the **** out of them NOW!! :D -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 02:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I already sent you the review before I checked this note/message you sent to me. :D Hope you find it useful! Mr. Flamingo 10:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aosh, sorry about the other day D: I hope you can forgivz moi Hey there. Of course you can join! :D I thought no one would join though.. lol, I guess I miscalculated. XD Alittlebitofcyanide 06:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Aosh Hatchi. Matt and I have decided to restart ze colab A Shattered World. Matt's invited Rose to, but she hasn't responded yet. (Then again, it was only a few minutes ago). You'll need characters and stuff, and..yeah..... Please? To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 17:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Of Course Everyone can join the collab. Leave me a message and spread the wordIceFireWarden14''~The Dragon King'' 13:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) This Month's Article Please hurry and vote for this months Article of the Month. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 04:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I know it's a pretty random time, but I just wanna stop by and say "Hi" and "How are you?" and "WHEN IS THE NEXT UPDATE YO?". xD Don't see you much in chat recently. When In Doubt, Look Up. 13:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC)